


Thirteen Again.

by CamelliaGone



Category: Our Life: Beginnings & Always (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Slow Romance, Teasing, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamelliaGone/pseuds/CamelliaGone
Summary: Cove is her shy, blushy, baby boy. Always has been, always will be. Or at least, that's what she hoped. Knowing him and watching him grow over the decade, he was always able to somehow defy her expectations. Will he still be the same, easy-to-tease Cove that she knew?AKA Do you love to fluster Cove? Do you find enjoyment in seeing him blush? Do you enjoy exchanging knowing looks and forlorn gazes with each other? Then do I have the fanfic for you, with a slight reimagining of the world and some of its events.
Relationships: Cove Holden/Main Character | Jamie Last (Our Life), Cove Holden/Original Female Character(s), Cove Holden/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 107





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! It's been a solid 10 years since I wrote and published any sort of fanfic (ahem, Quizilla, anyone?) so I'm a little rusty in the fiction writing department. Nevertheless, Our Life: Beginnings & Always did things to me and unleashed the hopeless romantic in me, so I just HAD to write something to get these feelings out of my system.
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you think! Comments greatly appreciated <3

After a few hours of surfing, Jamie sat on her board with legs dangling on either side, letting herself bob up and down as the waves rolled in. Cove was still riding the waves further out at sea, still raring to go, chasing his high until he had his fill of the sea. With the bright white sun hanging high in the sky, she held a hand up to her face to shield her eyes, watching him from afar.

To her, watching him was such a spectacle. The way he deftly swerved and swayed his body in perfect unison with the rolling waves, and with such confidence and concentration, was a sight to behold. And whenever he made his narrow escape as the waves closed in on him gave her such an adrenaline rush. She could only wish to become as skilled as him someday; balancing on the board and staying standing was already a struggle in itself. But she would be lying to herself if getting good was the only reason she was out here today, bearing the sun that was heavily beating down on her and the shimmering sea.

_She was out here for him._

Jamie wasn't sure when she became entranced with her 13-year-old neighbour. Even though they had known each other for five years, there was just something about him that she couldn't place her finger on, something that made him feel different somehow. In her mind, he had always been the same, solemn, sulky Cove she found on the hilly knoll that fateful night. But perhaps it was because she watched him grow over the past five years, now a little bit older, a little bit surer, a little bit more confident about himself, that things were now different. That was never more apparent than when he was out at sea, piercing rough waters with such grace and control. Enraptured, she never lost sight of him. Her gaze was always drawn to his seafoam green hair that stood out against the deep blue. She couldn't help but smile to herself.

Soon enough, she was shaken from her reverie, as Cove shouted her name over the crashing of waves. Paddling towards her, she gave him a small wave. As he sidled up beside her, he greeted her with a tired, lopsided smile of his own, chest gently heaving from exhaustion.

"I'm pooped!" he exclaimed, dramatically letting himself fall onto his board, "I'm so tired of the ocean. It's really," he paused, passing a sidelong glance her way, " _draining_."

She groaned at his joke. "I know that if you had a choice - if scientists discovered how to make humans breathe under water - you'd be the first person to sign up just so you could live out your mermaid fantasy 24/7."

Insulted, he draped a hand across his chest in mock disbelief, "Jamie Last, how unbelievable! You know that's not true!"

She rolled her eyes and turned her head away, deflecting his playful death glares, "yeah, sure, whatever you say." 

What he couldn't see was her biting her lip, as she desperately struggled to contain the words threatening to burst out. He couldn't help but send her a questioning look of concern, until she whipped her head around, meeting his eyes with a conspiratorial gleam.

She let the words roll off her tongue, "...Shark Boy."

Appalled, he shot straight up, only for his surfboard to tilt at his sudden movement and throw him into the watery depths around him. With raucous laughter, Jamie threw her head back, tears trickling from the corner of her eyes. And like a wet dog, Cove resurfaced with his hair sticking to the sides of his face. 

"So", he huffed, placing an arm on his board to stay afloat, searching for the words to fight back, "does that make you my Lava Girl?"

Smug and self-satisfied, he didn't notice the quirk of her eyebrow and the teasing, toothy grin playing on her lips.

"Oh, _your_ Lava Girl?"

Blood rushed to his already red, slightly sunburnt cheeks, "you know what I meant, Jamie!"

Triumphant with her success in flustering Cove, she leisurely paddled back to shore. Cove, still hanging out in the ocean, dunked his head into the waters, eyes shut tight, desperately trying to cool himself down before he could face her again.

 _One day_ , he silently swore to himself, _it'll be_ you _who'll be flustered, not me._


	2. II

When Cove made his regular visit to poppy hill, he was surprised to see Jamie there before him, sitting in the grass, legs stretched out on the sprawling field before her. With her arms supporting her, she leaned back with her eyes closed, soaking in the last few golden rays of the day. The sight of her admittedly shocked him at first. Usually, it would be Cove who asked if she wanted to hang, but this time she was out here by herself. Did something happen to her while he was gone?

Apprehensive, Cove tiptoed towards her, cautiously placing a hand on her shoulder with a small "hey", so as not to spook her. At his touch, Jamie lazily opened her eyes and tilted her head back, giving him a cheery "hey" in reply. As Cove crouched down to sit beside her, she turned to face the sea again, taking in a deep breath of its salty scent, before exhaling it all out. With his eyes still trained on her, studying her face for any hints or signs about what was going through her mind, she spoke. 

"Is there something on my face?" She sent him her signature sidelong glance towards him and chuckled, "Besides your eyes, of course."

Cove gave her a sheepish smile, diverting his gaze away for being caught. Firmly planting his butt on the ground, he came clean, "just wondering what you were thinking, is all." He twirled a rogue blade of grass between his fingers, "thought it was a little strange for you to be out here unless something happened at home."

Sinking further back into the grass, she sighed, her eyes downcast for a brief moment, "I'm not sure, to be honest. Nothing in particular has happened at home, or anywhere for that matter." She rolled her legs from side to side, thinking about how to verbalise what she was feeling, "I guess, seeing the sun today, it only felt right to come and send it off before it goes down."

She turned towards Cove, and caught a little glint of disappointment in his eyes in her noncommittal response, but only before it was replaced with a serious look of determination to get to the bottom of what she was feeling. Still, after all these years, he was so easy to read like a nursery book. Soon enough, she broke into a wide grin, and hid it behind the back of her hand. His look of seriousness and the way his wavy eyebrows knitted together in concentration tickled her for some reason, and her curious response only served to intensify his confusion.

She laughed an apology, before turning back to let the sun warm her skin. "Sorry, I just find it funny when you look at me with so much concern. I don't get to see it very often, is all."

Releasing the tension in shoulders with a long-held sigh, he turned his attention to the setting sun too. "Well, you don't give me a lot to worry about. Usually." Cove knew himself though, there was never a moment where he wasn't wondering about how she was doing, especially during the rare moments they were apart. Still, he didn't relent with his original question, "Is there something on your mind?"

With her bestest, dearest friend beside her now, and with the knowledge that she was most certainly the only thing on _his_ mind, she seized the opportunity to be honest with him.

_"You."_

She didn't have to look at him to feel the heat emanating from his burning cheeks.

As much as it was a joke at his expense, it technically wasn't a lie either. Now that he was here, her mind was flooded with memories and moments they shared together, as numerous as the fireflies that lit the many summer nights they spent together. The thought of him warmed her skin as much as the sun did, and boy, did she enjoy basking in it every moment she got. There was nowhere else she'd rather be if she weren't by his side every waking moment. He was her home.

Cove on the other hand, still felt flustered by her brazen attitude towards their relationship. She was just like his mom whenever she would coo and affectionately call him "her baby boy" in front of his friends. Jamie would parrot her occasionally and the two would share a laugh without him, which only made it worse. Cove couldn't believe how she could say such things so boldly without a shred of shame. But as much as it was embarrassing, he knew they didn't mean much by it and would let it slide. This time, however, Cove planned how he could take a page from her book to get back at her instead.

With a loud, obnoxious yawn, he stretched his arms above his head, slowly drifting towards her direction. Impossible to ignore, with how obvious he was with the manoeuvre he was trying to pull off, Jamie rolled her eyes, giggling to herself at what a poor attempt he made to get closer to her. That was, until he leaned towards her far enough that his head fell into her lap instead.

Admittedly taken aback by the turn of events, she unwittingly letting out an audible gasp. She could only pray that Cove didn’t hear it in his pretend-sleep. With eyes closed, he secretly snickered to himself, proud for executing his bluff without a hitch. Careful not to crack a smirk, he imagined the scene playing behind his eyelids: the rose-pink blush painting Jamie's entire face, all the way up till the tips of her ears, her voice caught in her throat as she stiffened at his sudden touch. But his dreams of success were quietly interrupted by a soft hand tenderly running through his hair.

Warily, he peeked one eye open, terrified of the well-pleased grin she'll give him if she knew he was pretending to be asleep just to be close to her all this time. But to his surprise, her eyes were still focused on the sunset happening before them. Instead of a red tint on her cheeks, the golden sunlight illuminated her features with a warm, amber hue. His eyes found themselves lost in hers, that glowed and shimmered in the fading light. And the wind, lightly kissed her skin as it playfully ran through her hair, in much the same way her hand was still in his. 

Enamoured, he found himself melting into her touch, his head sinking further into her lap. He fought to keep his eyes open to behold the sight before him, but the sound of lapping waves and the soft hum of her breathing pulled him further into the comforting darkness of sleep.

As soon as Cove's face relaxed and she was certain he was in the firm clutches of sleep, Jamie was able to finally breathe a sigh of relief. As much as she was the prankster in the relationship, keeping up her bravado and facade wasn't always easy, especially when he was this close to her. As fun as it was to tease him and make Cove's heart race, this was the first time she tried to engage in something as intimate as weaving her fingers in his cotton-soft hair. Having her heart do the same was something entirely different - and it was definitely something she couldn't let him know about. But now she was trapped, pinned by Cove and the weight of her actions.

Even so, as she cast her gaze to his sleeping form, his chest rising and falling in time with the sea, _a heart is a heavy burden_ ,she thought.

_And it was worth carrying if it's for him._


	3. III

In the blink of an eye, summer had just come and gone. It was certainly memorable to say the least, finding every opportunity to ruffle Cove's feathers. The highlight of the year - nay, the decade - was when Jamie teased out a key piece of information from the blustering boy during their road trip. Oh, if only Cove had kept his mouth sealed a _little_ tighter, and didn't give away his kryptonite. Didn't the boy ever hear of the phrase "loose lips sinks ships"? And she made sure today would be the day it happened.

Jamie was never one for wearing jewellery or any accessories; that was more Elizabeth's style. But as soon as daylight broke the day after the family arrived home from the road trip, she made a mad dash to the beachside stores, hunting high and low for her precious anklet.

Jamie spent a solid hour of pacing back and forth in the souvenir store, all the way from the rack out front to the displays in the back, much to the chagrin of the storeowner. To her, this decision was life or death: should she go with the handwoven ocean blue and turquoise ankle bracelet, embellished with tiny silver beads that gleamed in the light, or the similarly coloured one with an understated but mature seashell motif instead? Gnawing at her bottom lip, deliberating on which one was subtle enough to not be noticeable by Elizabeth or her moms, but enough to catch Cove's attention, she finally decided to just get both instead. Hopefully, getting two would be a worthy investment in the end.

Jamie tapped her fingers at the edge of the counter, bouncing on her toes as she watched the storeowner with eager eyes, wrapping her prized possessions. And as soon as the paper bag was in her reach, she clutched her newfound treasure close to her chest, shouting her thanks as she hurried back home. Careful to avoid Cove and his house, she scampered back to her room and locked the door behind her. Ripping the package open, she immediately put both on, one on each foot, and modelled them in her mirror, mentally rehearsing what to do the next time Cove visited her in her room.

And finally, today was the day. Jamie knew that Cove had some time to kill before his mom's trip back, so she invited him over to chill at hers. Like clockwork, she heard the rapping of knuckles against her room door. Jumping from her seat on her bed, she made easy work of opening the door to let Cove in.

"What a surprise, Mr Holden! Please, come in," she bowed in greeting, closing the door behind Cove as he entered her domain. "Please, have a seat," she rolled her desk chair to her bedside, gesturing for him to sit beside her usual spot on the bed.

"How kind of you, Ms Last," Cove quietly laughed as he played along, taking his seat and swivelling to face her. Once he was settled in, Jamie plopped herself down, hugging her knees close to her chest, tapping her feet near the edge, waiting for the moment Cove caught sight of the little flash of blue and green against her skin.

"How's your mom doing? Is she all packed yet?" She casually asked, keeping up the appearance that nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Yeah, she's got everything," he carried the conversation, "Dad's already called a cab for her and brought her suitcases out front. So she's just squeezing in a shower before her long ride-- uh, ride..." Cove nervously swallowed. 

_Hook, line, and sinker._

It must have been an all-time new record for Cove to clam up because of her cheeky antics. From behind her knees, she observed him and his big, baby blue eyes darting from her face, down to her ankle, back to her, before looking at absolutely anything else that was less distracting in the room, uneasy. And she enjoyed it.

Cove though, wasn't enjoying this as much. Ashamed for losing to her yet again, he swivelled around to face away from her, his lips pulled in a taut line, his hands tightly curled into frustrated fists. He knew he shouldn't have let it slip during the trip, but she was just too good at pushing his buttons, like always. And now, she had him in the palm of her hand, toying with him. She knew what she was getting them into, and he knew that much too. As much as all the previous teasing and joking were benign and just out of silly fun, he frowned at the thought. This time, it was different. He couldn’t help but feel a little, hurt, a little betrayed, to know that she was using something personal to him for her amusement. This time, she went a little too far.

Letting go of his fists and releasing the breath he was unconsciously holding, he turned back to face her. Resolute, he looked her directly in the eyes, his lips pulled downwards, his eyebrows furrowed in a look of suspicion.

“Jamie…” He muttered, his displeasure seeping through despite his hushed tone.

Feigning innocence and cocking her head to the side, she absentmindedly fiddled with the accessory around her ankle, “what’s wrong?”

“Seriously? Do you not know?” Cove crossed his arms in front of his chest, a suspicious eyebrow raised.

Seeing how he wasn’t going to give up the battle so easily, Jamie thought to provoke him a little more. She brought her hand up to her mouth with a gasp and asked in a singsong voice, “Oh! Could it be because, of this?” She slowly raised the adorned leg in his direction, the colours of the sea catching the light as she wiggled her toes in the air for him to see.

Embarrassed to have her bare foot so close, his eyes instinctively drawn to the offending accessory, he flushed a deep shade of red. Nevertheless, he tried his best to remain stoic and serious about this. Clearing his throat, he puffed up his chest and brushed her foot aside. Unamused, he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his lap as he trained his attention back to her.

Upset to see that none of her tricks were playing out as she had hoped, she resigned. Pouting, she crossed her legs and sat straight up, giving him her full attention. With his weakness finally out of sight, Cove let himself relax, as he leaned back into the desk chair.

“You’re no fun today,” Jamie huffed, her eyes averted to the loose strand of fabric on her bed comforter she played with between her fingers.

“Yeah, well,” he sank further into the chair, “it’s not fun for me, when you,” he swallowed, uncomfortable with the words that had to be said, “when you _intentionally_ make me feel a certain way…”

Guilty as charged. She supposed that she always knew what she was doing, riling him up until he went beet red and stunned into silence. In her mind, Cove would always be the same shy, blushing boy she grew up with, who could so easily be won over by her direct and forthcoming nature. But seeing his reaction today, she also realised, that he was standing up for himself, finding his voice and the words to share his honest opinion. He was becoming confident and sure about himself - not just when he was out at sea piercing through waves, but before her as well.

Reflecting on her actions, and on the person before her, Jamie took a quick furtive peek up towards him from behind her lashes. She saw his gaze had fallen to the floor as he anxiously rubbed the back of his neck. But in the brief moment he took to carefully study her expression, she no longer saw her baby boy. He was growing up, before her very eyes.

Overwhelmed with a mixture of guilt for babying him, a sense of pride for discovering his surety in himself, and a hint of embarrassment for wanting to live in the past a little longer, her heart swelled. Her chest was filled with too many feelings she held for him, and they threatened to spill down the sides of her face.

Catching sight of the pearly tears prickling at the corner of her eyes, Cove panicked, swiftly tucking her into his arms, rubbing her back to soothe her, just as she would for him. Mentally berating himself for giving her reason to cry, Cove apologised for doing so. But Jamie shook her head, unintentionally smearing her tears onto his shirt.

Between a laugh and a sob, she choked out, “I’m not, crying, because of, that.” A little more composed, Cove loosened his grip, enough for her to pry herself out of his arms. She wiped her tears away and did her best to recollect herself, before placing her hands on his shoulders. Clearing her throat, she put on her best Mom Impression, “My baby boy is just growing up so fast.”

In that moment, Cove’s shoulders slumped forward, out of relief that she was the same old Jamie, but also a little exasperated by her charade at a time like this. Still, he couldn’t help but give her a wry, bent smile. Shifting back just enough, he extricated her hands from his shoulders so he could firmly hold them in his. Leaning forward to speak with her at eye level, he consoled her with a joke of his own, “I know my mom’s leaving today, but you don’t have to be her stand-in while she’s gone! Heck, she’s technically not even gone yet!”

“Fine, fine,” Jamie relented, rolling her head to the side before coming face to face with him too, “I promise I won’t make a fuss over you until she’s actually left town.” But knowing Jamie, he knew that wouldn’t last very long. Even after the brief emotional turmoil she went through, she was still bold enough to swoop in to steal a peck on his cheek. With his face inches away, how could she resist? Revelling in her audacious heist, she smugly asked, “I bet your mom doesn’t do that to you, does she?”

Letting go of her hand to gently scratch at her sneak attack, Cove tilted his head, bashful. “Uh, yeah, she does actually…” Jamie's eyes crinkled at the corners as she gave him a victorious grin, thrilled that she was still able to tease him. Cove was pleased too, to see her having fun again. But just as soon as she staked her claim, Cove shot back. Through half-lidded eyes, he breathed, “I like it, by the way.”

Stunned by the sudden change in tone bordering on flirtatious, the smile on her face was wiped clean. With mouth agape, reeling from shock of what just came forth from his lips, she searched his eyes for any hint that he realised what he just said. But no, he still held tightly onto her hand, looking intently at her, raising an expectant eyebrow as he waited for her response.

Buckling under the unwavering pressure of his intensely blue eyes, and the realisation that he was dead serious, Jamie turned her face away, hiding behind her free hand as she desperately attempted (and failed) to fight the blush creeping up on her. “Cove!”, she floundered, like a fish gasping for air, “h-how can you j-just say that! Do you even know, what you just said?”

Finally having his fill of brief success and revenge, he released her hand, triumphantly raising his arms and intertwining his fingers behind his head. Cracking a winning smile, he continued, “Your anklet? You certainly made sure that I won’t forget about that.”

Scandalised by his dirty trick, and by the taste of her own medicine, she took a fistful of her pillow and half-playfully half-seriously threw it at him with a partial intent to kill. Unfortunately, it landed square in his chest with a soft thud, which only elicited a deep, hearty chuckle from him. Burying a groan and her face in a spare pillow, his words still fresh and replaying in her mind, she could only hope that he didn’t see her beaming.

_Yeah, I like it too._


	4. IV

"So, pick you up at 7?"

Excited at the prospect, her face lit up, "yeah, sure."

"Great!" Pleased to have her approval, and happy to have her by his side during a very big night for him, he gave her a wide grin of his own. With a playful gleam in his eyes, he rested an arm against the booth frame, giving her his best smolder. Leaning in close to her ear, he huskily whispered, "it's a date, then."

With a bent smile, clearly unimpressed by his attempt to be suave about it, she rolled her eyes to the side before placing a hand on his chest to politely push him aside, "yeah, sure."

"Guys, what did I say during the briefing? No flirting with potential guests!" The pair heard the tired, exasperated sigh of Cove's volunteer supervisor from a few feet away, as he slapped a stack of envelopes on the booth table, his face held in his hands. Evidently this wasn't the first time he had to deal with this today.

Sheepish, Cove let a small laugh escape him, straightening himself to return Jamie's personal space, but not without placing a turquoise envelop in her hand first. Running her thumb over it, she could feel an embossed invitation card and a ticket, for the gala dinner happening later that night. Gingerly extracting the invitation from inside, the gold lettering glittered against the speckled ocean blue cardstock in the summer sunlight, with the letters "ORCA" written in expert calligraphy script. The last time she had been invited to something this fancy was the country club's soiree that happened ages ago. And this time she would be going with Cove again. Cautiously placing it back, she gripped the envelope tightly, careful not to let something this precious fly away with the sea breeze.

Looking back up at him, she teased him while wishing him well with the rest of his work. "Hope you don't go flirting with any other girls while on the job, Covey."

"Don't worry," pushing his hair back, he gave her a wink, "the only girl I'd flirt with is you."

"Cove, what did I just say??" Looking past Cove's shoulder, Jamie could see his supervisor boring into the back of Cove's skull, hands on his hips, armed and ready to give him a good tongue lashing. Not wanting to get him into any more trouble than he had already landed himself in, she gave him a sympathetic smile and a quick hug goodbye, before turning on her heels to hurry home first.

Watching her disappear down the street and onto the shoreline back to their neighbourhood, Cove was struck, quite literally, out of his daydream, by a light 'thunk' of his supervisor's clipboard atop his head. Wincing and rubbing the little sore spot left behind, he turned back and faced him with a doleful look for being caught. Unable to be mad at him, his supervisor softened and patted him on the back, "all right, 'Covey'," he teased, "back to work you go."

\------------------------------------

Back at home, Jamie gnawed her bottom lip, brows tightly knitted together as she debated on what to wear that night. She plucked hanger after hanger from her closet, occasionally holding one or two of them in front of the mirror, only to pause and toss it aside after deciding it just wasn't right. Soon enough, she exhausted her wardrobe, leaving it barren and empty. And judging by the orange and purple streaks in the sky, Jamie's time was running out. With her closet not being the only thing that was exhausted, she let out an ugly, frustrated noise before throwing herself face first onto her bed, along with the rest of her clothes. Hearing the muffled sound of stomping up the stairs to her room, characteristic of her dear older sister, when Jamie was being too loud upstairs, she wearily lifted her tired head to face the door.

"Jamie? You all right in there? I'm coming in." Apparently lacking the concept of privacy or any decency, Elizabeth turned the door knob and invited herself into Jamie's room, only to be greeted by a mess of various blouses, skirts, pants and dresses, haphazardly strewn across the floor and the bed. "Geez," taken aback by the scene before her, she wore a mild look of disgust, "when I thought there was a monster living in the house, I didn't think I'd be right."

"Hi, Liz," Jamie barely managed to croak before dropping her head back onto the bed, deflated. Concerned by how troubled and defeated Jamie looked, Elizabeth tiptoed across the room, mindful not to step on any of her clothes, and sat herself at the foot of the bed. Reaching out to place a hand on her sister's, she asked what was wrong. With a sigh, Jamie begrudgingly pulled herself up to sit beside her, and rested her head on her sister's shoulder, before confiding in her, "I don't know what to wear for my date with Cove tonight-"

 _Oops._

Jamie froze like a deer in the headlights as soon as she let the word slip. She didn't have to look up to see her sister crack a knowing smirk. Trying to salvage it, she corrected herself, "A _gala dinner._ Most certainly _not_ a _date_ ," but it was too late.

Wrapping a sisterly arm around her and squeezing her tight, entertained by the development in her baby sister's feelings (like, finally), Elizabeth laughed, "Oh, Jamie, you should just be honest with yourself about it!" Turning to face her, she continued, "I mean, if you're taking your outfit _this_ seriously, doesn't it mean you want to look nice for him?"

Trying to save the remnants of her dignity and cover up her Freudian slip, Jamie straightened up and crossed her arms in front of her, stating matter-of-factly that she was "taking this seriously not because of him, but because it's a gala dinner and Cove's supervisors are there so she should make a good first impression so as not to embarrass him." Judging by Elizabeth's silence and deadpan stare, she wasn't buying such a weak excuse. Unable to keep up her false bravado, she crumpled and caved in, muttering under her breath, "fine, it's a date..."

Pleased to see her finally acknowledge the reality of the situation, Elizabeth gave Jamie's a shoulder a good, reaffirming squeeze, before standing up to assess the clothing articles scattered around the room. With a finger on her chin and a thoughtful look on her face, the gears in her mind got to work, as she assembled a couple of items together. Careful to keep her sister's taste, comfort, and the dinner setting in mind, she put together a few outfits for her to choose. A floor-length teal gown here, an embroidered white blouse and navy blue knee-length skirt there, and lastly a jet black button-down shirt with aquamarine dress pants. 

Stepping back to appreciate her handiwork, Elizabeth couldn't help but internally sigh at how transparent her baby sister was - even her colour preferences were screaming just how deeply in love she was with the sea-obsessed boy next door. Regardless, Elizabeth made do with her colour palette. Satisfied, she packed everything else back into the closet, and left the handpicked items by Jamie's side for her to decide.

Amazed by the amount of attention her sister paid to her and her preferences, and slightly curious as to why she didn't pursue fashion design instead of her current degree in architecture, she looked up at her sister, stunned speechless. With a reassuring smile, she patted Jamie on the head affectionately, "you're welcome, little sis."

Touched by her patience and her willingness to pick up after her, despite causing such a mess and being a noisy nuisance sometimes, Jamie pulled her into tight a hug, squeezing all her love and appreciation into her. "I don't think I can ever repay you, Liz."

Elizabeth reciprocated with as much force, rubbing her back to comfort her. "Don't, Jamie. Just promise me you'll have a good time tonight, okay?" With a nod and a muffled "thank you" buried in her shoulder, the two parted, with Jamie blinking away a few stray tears that escaped from the corner of her eyes. 

With a heavy burden lifted off her shoulders, and some newfound confidence Elizabeth bestowed on her, Jamie was ready to face the night ahead of her.

\------------------------------------

Stepping out onto the pavement, Cove watched the last few rays disappear from the sky as the sun settled past the horizon for the night. Soon enough, the streetlights flickered to life, gently brightening the empty street before him. Looking straight across to the house, her house, just opposite his, he chewed at the inside of his cheek, nervous. Replaying the event that transpired in the afternoon over in his head, his lips quivered, flustered by the stunt he pulled on her. Just thinking about it was torturous: in vivid detail, he could feel his palm getting sweaty, his heart lodged in his throat, and his mouth going dry as soon as those two tiny but weighty words left his lips. _A date._

Internally screaming at the mere thought, he buried his face in his hands, begging to be tossed into the ocean right then and there to escape the embarrassment he brought upon himself. Peering between his fingers, the road ahead looked like a chasm as massive as the Grand Canyon. After a decade of living on the same street, running over to each other's place in the day and sneaking out one too many times under the cover of darkness, the walk to the other side never felt this daunting until tonight. He knew he couldn't stay rooted on his end for any longer, he couldn't keep her waiting any longer.

_He couldn't keep her waiting for him._

Drawing in a sharp breath through his nose and letting it escape through his mouth, Cove steeled himself for the journey ahead of him. Planting his foot onto the asphalt, he confidently strode across, placing one foot in front of the other, his unwavering eyeline trained straight at Jamie's front door. After what felt like forever, his foot hit the cement pavement again. Having arrived at his destination, he let himself catch his breath as he leaned an arm against the door frame. Winded, he swallowed, tugging his sleeve aside to check his wristwatch. 7 o'clock, right on the dot. It was now or never.

Startled by the cheery chime of the door bell, Jamie whipped her head to check the clock, completely unaware of how much time had passed. Frantic, she stole a final look in the mirror to smoothen the wrinkles in her outfit and tuck a few errant strands of hair back in place. Scanning herself from head to toe, she slapped a hand to her forehead, mentally reprimanding herself for narrowly forgetting to put on her pièce de résistance. Leaping to her bedside drawer, she rummaged through her odds and ends, searching for her trademark anklets. Once in her grasp, she fumbled with the clasp, struggling to get it open. Cursing under her breath, she eventually got it to work, and with enough fiddling, it latched itself around her ankle and she was ready to go.

Dashing out of her room and running down the stairs, the sound of shoes clicking against the wooden floor echoed through the house. Nearly tripping at the final step, Jamie stumbled her way to the entrance. Adrenaline still coursing through her veins, she clutched the door frame for support, pausing to compose herself. Tiptoeing to look through the peephole, her eyes grew wide as she drank in the sight before her. As much as she appreciated the beach boy who only knew how to wear board shorts and tank tops for any occasion, seeing a sharply dressed Cove was certainly a different experience. Glad to still be hidden behind the door, she took her time to commit him to memory, letting the image of him in his dappled mauve dress shirt and sleek, raven black dress pants, with his hair pushed up to the side, sear into her mind. Alas, the knocking at the door and the calling of her name brought her back to reality. Looking at the dining room clock, she couldn't keep him waiting any longer.

_She couldn't keep him waiting for her._

Gripping the chilled, metallic door handle, she finally swung the heavy door open.

\------------------------------------

Anxious at the lack of a response, Cove's fears and worst-case scenarios raced through his mind. _What if she fell ill suddenly, or if her moms ended up saying she couldn't go? If something happened, she would've messaged me by now, right? Oh God, what if she got into an accident at home? Or what if,_ _she just,_ he gulped, too afraid and too hurt to entertain the thought, _decided not to show--_

The darkness encroaching on Cove quickly dissipated, chased away by the sudden pouring of light from the living room. Looking up, his gaze instantly fell upon the goddess of a woman standing before him, the soft glow of the living room lights caressing her figure and illuminating her features. Awestruck and starry eyed, it didn't occur to Cove just how beautiful Jamie was. Sure, he wasn't blind, he had eyes. He wouldn't deny that she was pretty cute and there was plenty about her physically that he found attractive, like the quirking of her eyebrows, or the curve of her lips when she smiled, or the appeal of her soft yet firm arms, or even - as much as he didn't want to admit it - the shape of her ankle and the way her anklet proudly put them on display. He's even expressed his appreciation of her looks occasionally. But it was just something in the way she looked tonight, the way her outfit accentuated all the parts he loved about her, that really opened his eyes to how gorgeous she really is.

_"Damn."_

Appalled by how easily his lips betrayed the thoughts he buried deep in his chest, he slapped a hand to his mouth, desperately sealing it shut to prevent any other secrets from escaping and threatening to make themselves known tonight. To make matters worse, he could feel his cheeks burning hotly for her behind his hand, and judging by the Cheshire grin that graced her lips and her intense gaze observing every minute reaction of his like a hawk, she caught everything. Of course, she wouldn't let such an opportune moment pass her.

Closing the door behind her and coming down the doorstep to meet him, she placed a hand on his strong, toned arm, and gave him a flirtatious wink, "you're looking good yourself, Cove." Being the tender, bundle of nerves he was, he squeaked at her touch, squeezing his eyes tight shut to avoid meeting the coquettish glint in her eyes. "What happened to the beach hunk who asked me out this afternoon, huh?" Skin set ablaze, Cove's lips trembled as he turned his head even further away, trying to shrink away from her despite being trapped by the hold she had on his arm. 

Fortunately for Cove, she was feeling generous enough to hold back just a little on the teasing - for now, at least. The night was still young after all. Appeased with flustering the poor boy, Jamie let her hand trail further down his arm to catch his hand in hers. Fishing out the spare anklet she had carried in her pocket, she brought his hand up in front of her. Curiosity piqued by her sudden silence, Cove peeked at her from the corner of his eye. Cool-headed, she made quick work of the clasp this time round, and in one swift motion, wrapped the handwoven band around his wrist. "I know technically this is supposed to be an anklet, but," she explained herself, "I thought maybe you'd like it better as a bracelet instead." 

Squeezing his hand once more, she looked up at him, only to be met with fresh tears forming in his eyes. Softening her expression, she raised her other hand to gently brush them away. Touched by her gesture, he squeezed her hand back and sniffled, "thanks, Jamie. I really like it." With a small, reassuring smile to let her know he was all right, he awkwardly rubbed his neck, "I uh, actually have something for you too, surprisingly."

Briefly letting go of her hand, he quickly jogged to the car. Fetching his gift from the backseat, he quickly concealed it behind his back and jogged back to her. Digging his toe into the ground, he shyly presented a crisp, dewy white poppy, neatly encased in some brown paper and sealed with a white ribbon. "Since this is ah, uh, a date, after all," his voice cracked at the words, "I thought it was only right to uh, give you a little something, as thanks for coming out with me tonight." Warmed by his thoughtfulness, remembering such a small detail from their pretend-date five years ago, she wrapped her arms around him, beaming.

Thrilled by her response, he chuckled, delicately removing the flower from its wrapping. With the same gracefulness, he leaned down closer to her face so he could have a good look at her. Tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear, he securely pinned it in her hair. Caught off guard by his face mere inches away from her, so close she could feel the warmth of his skin radiating onto hers, her breath hitched. Eyes darting away to avoid his, she tried to keep her cool as his deft fingers brushed against her sensitive ear, praying that Cove wouldn't hear just how loud her heart was beating in her chest. And as quick as it happened, Cove pulled back, examining the flower from different angles to make sure it was fixed properly, oblivious to the rosy red flush creeping down Jamie's cheeks and neck.

Finally with the space to breathe, Jamie's lungs filled itself with fresh air. Cove, meanwhile, took her hand in his once more. Checking in with her before making the trip down to the car, he quipped, "ready to go?" Calm enough to meet his baby blue eyes once more, she gave him a firm nod.

_With you, I'd go anywhere._


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ: This chapter gets real angsty at the end, where Jamie experiences an existential crisis and a panic attack, so if you're uncomfortable with that, you can stop reading at the line of asterisks (*).
> 
> I know it's not entirely fluffy, but the next chapter will be filled with lots of comfort, as my Christmas present to y'all, I promise ;;
> 
> Thanks again for sticking around to read "Thirteen Again"! If there's anything you'd like to let me know, feel free to leave a comment below <3

With the passenger window rolled all the way down, Jamie rested an arm on the car door, her hair whipping behind her in the breeze. Dazzled and with eyes wide open, she took in the brilliant lights radiating from apartment buildings that lined the main street. 

Even though Jamie had lived in Sunset Bird for nearly two decades, coming to the more populated, urban side of town was always a surprise to her. Granted, she never had much reason to visit the gated communities of chic, minimalist condominiums, glass-encased shopping malls which housed international and obscure luxury brands, or the perfectly manicured, evergreen parks and gardens. But after growing up in her quaint and homey neighbourhood, with its community-run farmer's market, family restaurants with hearty, homecooked food, and old-fashioned Bed and Breakfasts that dotted the shoreline, coming here was like being transported to another world entirely. It was difficult to believe that such affluence existed just a car ride away. Then again, judging by the marina she spotted in the distance, filled with a myriad of pristine pleasure yachts and personal boats gently bobbing up and down in its calm waters, the people who stole their weekend getaways to a hidden gem like a town like this sure had a lot of spare change hanging around.

Letting herself enjoy her own little escapade with Cove in a world away from home, she closed her eyes and released a pleased hum, palm open towards the sky to feel the tantalising wind slip through her fingers like sand. Watching her from the corner of his eye, her relaxed smile and peaceful expression reflected in the side mirror, Cove loosened up as well, easing himself into the plush cushion of the driver seat, releasing his grip on the steering wheel.

Having a night on the town by themselves certainly was a welcomed change of pace, freeing, liberating even. With no school, no responsibilities, nothing holding them back, just their shared company and a night to call their own, Cove felt like anything was possible. Of course, they were here for a reason, but he could fantasise, even just for a little bit, of a road trip on the open road to anywhere and nowhere, as long as it was with her. But before he could let his imagination run wild with all the places to visit and all the sights to see, the 5-star beachside hotel appeared over the horizon, its sleek, immaculate architecture a sight to behold in itself. Mentally filing his dream away for another day, he placed a gentle hand on Jamie's shoulder, "We're almost there, Jamie."

Taking her time to rouse herself from her own silent musing, she dragged herself back into the car and rolled the car window up, wishing they could spend more time on the road. Lazily stretching her arms up to touch the roof of the car, she yawned, "Don't you wish we could just hang around and drive around aimlessly for a bit longer? Maybe even escape to somewhere?" 

Without missing a beat, Cove chuckled, "How did you read my mind?"

With a smirk playing on her lips, she turned to face him directly, "It's those crystal clear eyes of yours, Covey, I can see right into them." Thrown off by the prospect of her staring deeply into his eyes, Cove was defenseless against the blood rushing to his cheeks. And with his hands occupied by the steering wheel, he was unable to shield himself from the proud glint in her eyes. 

Trying to steer the conversation back to the topic at hand, he cleared his throat, paying no mind to her flirting, "As much as I'd like to, we can't just skip out like that." Giving her an imploring look, he continued, "I'd really like it if you were there with me to see all the hard work we put in." 

Unable to resist his puppy-dog eyes, she caved in and sighed, "Fine." Placing a hand on his knee to give him a squeeze of support, her expression softened, before breaking out into broad smile, beaming with pride, "For all the hard work _you_ put in." Flashing her a smile of his own, Cove was appreciative of her acknowledgement and understanding, especially after all the afternoons and days spent apart while he dedicated himself to his volunteer work. Once all of this was over, he was definitely bringing her on a road trip to spend some much needed quality time together.

Soon enough, they reached their destination, the bright spotlights in the courtyard illuminating the marble façade of the imposing hotel. Once they found themselves a spacious lot in the open car park, Cove, like a true gentleman, went around to Jamie and opened the door for her, offering his arm in the process. With an exaggerated swoon and a dramatic placing of her hand on her heart to calm its beating, Jamie took a dainty step out of the car and gracefully accepted his offer, linking her arm with his as they sauntered to the hotel lobby.

At last, the night could begin.

\-----------------------------------

As soon as the two of them set foot into the spacious function room, Jamie was treated to a feast of the senses. Filled with an elegant yet welcoming aura, the hall's high ceilings hung crystal chandeliers, sparkling and shimmering, reflecting the warmth of the creamy lighting. Amidst the sound of quiet chatter among the pockets of people who had arrived, the air was enriched with the smooth, melodious jazz from the four-piece band on stage. And given the ocean theme for the night, the walls were furnished with thick, velvet, navy blue curtains, sandy white organza, and wide, satin ribbons. Rows upon rows of round tables, at least a hundred, were draped with crisp tourmaline linen, embroidered in white with coral and sea shell motifs, and adorned with a striking red coral centerpiece. Each table setting was treated with such care and attention, with a name card for each and every single guest, personalised and written by hand in cursive. And how could she forget the lighted dance floor in the middle, gently flashing various shades of aquamarine, coral pink and sunny yellow.

With mouth agape, it took Jamie a solid minute to process how elaborate and extravagant everything was. Turning towards Cove, stunned and at a loss for words, he gave her a cheery smile before replacing it with a smirk. Arms still intertwined with each other, he bumped his shoulder against hers, "And who was it that wanted to bounce earlier?"

"Yes, yes," she gave him a little prod of her own back, conceding to him, "don't get too fresh with me yet, Holden. The night is still young, we still could if we wanted to."

Cove looked upwards, lips pursed, giving the prospect some actual thought. "Yeah, I suppose so," he admitted, "but let's find our table first, shall we?"

Hand in hand, careful not to lose sight of each other, they weaved their way through the maze of tables and chairs to find their designated seats. Offering polite "excuse me's" as they squashed themselves between clusters of adults and distinguished guests, some of whom Jamie recognised as regular members of the country club, they were stopped in their tracks by a throng of teenagers, about the same age as the pair. Judging by how quick their eyes lit up at the sight of Cove, and the chorus of young, unfamiliar voices calling "Covey!" in near perfect unison, Jamie figured that they were the younger volunteers from the organisation. 

Cove had occasionally regaled her with tales about their beach clean-ups or their public booths to raise awareness of marine conservation, and it certainly sounded like plenty of people were needed to make all that possible. But to see a whole bevy of bright-eyed teenagers - maybe even friends, friends she never knew he had - suddenly swarming and clamouring around Cove, vying for his attention, casually hugging him and jovially palling around with him, it was certainly a shock to her. Sure, she understood how easy it is for anyone to find him approachable and charming, but for her shy, soft-spoken boy next door to suddenly become Mr Popular overnight, being dragged every which way into various people's conversations, was something unthought of to her. And unfortunately for Jamie, all of them were just strangers to her, or at most just any other familiar face in the school hallway.

Invisible to the crowd, the most she could do was stand beside Cove, conscious of the many eyes that were on him, catching bits and pieces of the many conversations he was included in, uncomfortably eavesdropping on the inside jokes and anecdotes of trips she was definitely not a part of. Even the sound of his laughter, as awkward and civil as it was, only intensified her feeling of isolation. Crestfallen, she mumbled an "excuse me" to no one in particular before releasing Cove's arm and shuffling aside to let herself drift out of the crowd while someone else took her place. Feeling the sudden loss of her presence, Cove whipped his head around in search of her, only to find her standing by her lonesome at a distance. Seeing the arch of his brows in response to her leaving, she gave him a weak, genial smile to placate him, before pointing towards the restroom, mouthing that she would only be awhile. Doubtful but unable to remove himself from the onslaught of questions and chatter around him, he gave her an apologetic look and mouthed an "okay" to her, before being hauled back into the mass of people.

Backpedaling from the sight before her, Jamie realised one thing: _Cove wasn't just hers anymore. And he hasn't been for a while now._

Turning her back on the crowd, with a heavy sigh and an even heavier heart, Jamie slowly plodded towards the wall closest to her, looking for a small place of respite in the massive hall to rest her feet for the moment. Plucking a glass of water from the tray offered to her by one of the waitstaff, she chugged it down in one shot to wash out the bitter taste in her mouth, followed by wiping her mouth dry with the back of her hand in an undignified manner. Waiting for Cove's posse to thin out, she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, antsy and restless. Whipping out her phone in an attempt to busy herself, she couldn't help but flit between the screen in her hands and the centre of attention standing a couple of yards away, only to concentrate her eyes back to her phone once again, trying to ignore the scene playing before her. Growing increasingly frustrated, she hadn't noticed that she was no longer alone in the corner.

At the sound of a polite clearing of the throat beside her, she caught sight of a head of platinum silver hair from the corner of her eye, before turning her head to get a better picture of their monochromatic black and white suit and tie. Blinking, it took a few seconds for the person to register in Jamie's mind, "Baxter?"

"Good to see you too, neighbour," he gave her a small bow with a cordial expression, before sidling up next to her, leaning back with a foot rested against the wall.

Dumbfounded by his sudden appearance, she couldn't help but ask, "Not to be rude or anything but, I didn't imagine you would be here. Are you here with someone?"

Taking a sip from his glass, unperturbed by her candidness, he casually answered, "Not really, I'm just here at the suggestion of one of the country club regulars. Said they had a couple of connections here that I could network with. And you know, just have a night out." Scanning the room, his eyes fell onto the unmistakable head of sea green hair encircled in the middle of the room. Even if he knew the answer, it was only courteous to enquire, "Who are you with tonight?"

After awkwardly thumbing the rim of her empty glass for awhile as he spoke, she tilted her body towards Baxter, "Oh, you know," and without looking, halfheartedly gestured towards Cove's general direction before dropping her arms to her side, her voice a faint whisper, "Cove..."

He gave her a thoughtful hum, before taking another sip of his drink, momentarily letting silence fall upon them. Peering over the edge of his glass, assessing the situation between the two of them, and judging by her estrangement from the crowd, he figured the kids fawning over Cove weren't her friends either. Curious, he asked, "You never thought of volunteering at ORCA?"

Rubbing the back of her neck, she took a good, long look at the big capitalised letters on the projection screen, scrunching her face in consideration before turning her eyes to meet Baxter's, "Nah, the sea has always been more of Cove's thing, I was never really that interested in it."

Baxter quirked an eyebrow, mildly surprised by the thought of the two ever willingly separating themselves from each other, he quipped, "How curious. Given how attached at the hip the two of you are, I was under the impression that the two of you did everything together."

Narrowing her eyes up at him, her mild displeasure evident on her face in response to the hasty, albeit understandable, generalisation of their relationship, she straightened up to place a hand on her hip and stated matter-of-factly, "Contrary to popular belief, we've always had our own interests and hobbies too, you know. We don't find ourselves together all the time."

Judging by her sulking in the corner, he wasn't buying her tough act. But of course, given the amount of distance between the two friends at this point, he thought it better not to discuss their relationships any further. And since the topic was brought up, he decided to probe a bit more - about her. "Oh? What are you interested in then?" 

Opening her mouth to give him a response, she suddenly found her mind blank. With a pensive expression, she fell silent, a finger placed against her lips, deep in thought. What _was_ she interested in? What had she spent her summer doing? Thinking it over, she mentally rifled through her recollections of the summer, searching for anything in her memories that was of any significance to her, anything worth talking about.

Absentmindedly stealing a glance at Cove, memories of every single story that he had shared with her flooded her mind, and in such sharp, vivid detail as well, down to the date. She recalled the Sunday afternoon where Cove's first aid training had come in handy when one of the volunteers had accidentally cut their foot on a piece of sharp coral, or that thunderous Thursday where him and his team were caught in a massive downpour, drenching them and their booth, resulting in a week's worth of preparations to disintegrate and wash into the drains, or that Friday night, armed with torches in pitch darkness, creeping along the shore to uncover turtle nests to rescue and nurse troubled baby turtles before releasing them at dawn the next day. Even though they had spent so many days apart, Cove never gave her reason to feel that separation, because whenever he came back, she was always transported away into the adventures he shared with her. But looking at it now, those were _his_ memories, not hers.

Left hanging in silence for a solid minute or two, Baxter's eyebrow curved upwards, his eyes still trained on her face as he awaited a response from her. "...Anything? Anything at all?"

Snapping out of her stupor at the sound of his voice, she rubbed the remnants of her thoughts out of her eyes, and blinked a few times, before coming back to reality. Looking back up at Baxter with a quizzical look, a little lost, she scratched her head, "Sorry, what were we talking about again?"

Shooting her a dubious look of his own, he repeated himself, "I was asking, since you're not interested in volunteer work, what were you interested instead?"

"Oh. Right." She tilted her head to the side, avoiding Baxter's unimpressed expression, she admitted, "I um, I don't know." Ashamed of being unable to provide Baxter any real answer, she dipped her head, anxiously running her hand up and down her arm.

"Hm. Well, that's okay, I guess." He gave her a noncommittal shrug, before letting his eyes drift, surveying the hall as he finished the last few sips of his drink, falling into an awkward silence once again.

Retreating back into her thoughts, she pondered, _have I_ _really done_ nothing _this summer?_ It certainly seemed that was case, especially compared to how packed Cove's schedule has been, and how much he's achieved and experienced in such a short span of time. Studying herself, she swallowed a lump in her throat. _What have I been doing with my life?_

But before she could continue down that rabbit hole, she felt the gentle nudging of her shoulder, "I think you better meet up with Cove." Looking up, she saw the crowd disperse as they made their way to their seats, leaving Cove to wander around aimlessly by himself. "He looks a little lost without you," Baxter chuckled. Turning back to face him one more time, mouth half-open and compelled to say something about her silence earlier, he gently placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. "It's all right, Jamie. I get it." Sending her off with those words, he patted her shoulder twice, before excusing himself with a wave.

Left alone with herself once more and the curious thoughts swirling in her head, she bit her lip, perturbed by everything that had happened so far. But as she watched Cove, like a lost puppy without her, she couldn't help but soften and affectionately smile to herself, her heart reaching out to him like the first time she saw the doe-eyed boy on the hill that fateful night. Unwilling to be apart for a second longer, especially on his big night, Jamie brushed aside her own worries to put on a brave face for him, and made her way straight towards him.

Feeling a tugging on his sleeve, Cove spun around to come face to face with the dramatic pout of the young girl with a white poppy in her hair, he slumped forward with a sigh of relief that she was safe and found, but quickly straightened himself to give her his full attention. Resolute, yet with a mix of regret and shame, he apologised profusely, "I'm so sorry for leaving you alone, Jamie. I should have put my foot down, I shouldn't have left you alone," he tentatively grasped her hand, "especially since you're my, date, tonight."

Unable to bear his tortured look any longer, the frown he wore tugging at his features and at her heartstrings, she pulled him into a bear hug instead, putting the poor boy out of his misery. Burying her face into his chest, she wholeheartedly forgave him, condensing all the love she had for him into a few words, "Thank you, Cove. I understand." Eyes tight shut, she took a moment to take in his warmth, his embrace, all of him, before finally parting. Jamie lifted her head to find big fat teardrops steadily rolling down his cheeks. Giggling at how big of a crybaby he was, she released an arm to dig into her pockets in search of a tissue he could use. Despite being a blubbering mess, he gratefully accepted it, drying his eyes and unceremoniously honking his nose. Rubbing his back to soothe and calm him down, she gave him all the time in the world he needed to regain his composure. It took him awhile, but eventually, with puffy eyes and a red nose, he bravely faced her with a strong, heartening smile again.

Intertwining her arm around his, reconciled, reunited, and hearing the rumble of his stomach, she chuckled before asking, "Ready for dinner?"

\-----------------------------------

Now in better spirits with lighter hearts, the rest of the dinner went as well as one would expect for the two of them. With Jamie at his side once more, Cove was back to his usual self, a little awkward and unaccustomed with fine dining. Studying the table and the vast array of metallic utensils laid out before him, Cove cautiously picked up each one by one, the light glinting off of them as he thoughtfully turned them over between his fingers, before placing them down again, careful not to make them clang against each other. Squirming in his seat, baffled by the need for this many forks and spoons and knives, Jamie placed a reassuring hand against his bouncing knee. Fortunately for him, he wasn't alone. Jamie, having attended a few etiquette classes at the country club, patiently explained the table setting, just loud enough for him to hear without drawing attention to the two of them.

"You see, with each course, you start from the outside in. So when the first course comes, you use the outermost utensils." Holding up a fork and knife to demonstrate the best way to hold them, she continued, "You place the knife in your dominant hand and the fork in the other, so it's easier for you to cut food into smaller pieces. And with the index finger here, you can cut more smoothly without using too much force."

Fascinated, Cove vigorously nodded his head in understanding before gingerly picking his own up, conscious not to grip them too hard. And like clockwork, the appetiser of a fresh garden salad arrived from the kitchen, and was gracefully presented before him. Taking a quick peek towards Jamie, observing how she delicately sliced through pieces of her food before bringing them up to her lips, Cove tried his hand at it too, a look of concentration on his face. Jamie kept an eye on him too, watching his attempts to be polite in eating. But of course, being the ravenous and famished growing boy he was, he was quick to inhale his plate clean as soon as it reached the table. Stifling a laugh from behind her hand, tickled by his attempts, she should have realised that a crash course on social etiquette wasn't going to transform Cove into a suave gentleman anytime soon. Unfortunately for him, with nothing else to occupy him, Cove returned to his fidgety self, toying with his cutlery once more.

Finishing her mouthful before speaking and gently placing her own utensils aside, she reached out a hand to Cove's, "Are you doing all right, Covey?" 

Mildly flustered for being a little too eager to polish his plate clean, he rubbed the back of his neck and gave her a timid smile, "Yeah. Just, hungry, you know?"

Dabbing her lips with the napkin on her lap, she nudged her plate towards him, offering him some of hers, "Do you want some?" Not wanting her to waste such a rare, delicately constructed salad on an eager beaver like him who didn't know how to take his time and enjoy every bite, he politely declined with a shake of his head. But she knew Cove better. Not taking no for an answer, she placed a mouthful on her fork before turning back to him with a hand under the other to catch anything that might drop. Raising it to his lips, tempting him, she insisted, "Open up, Cove. I know you want it."

Taken aback by the sudden invitation to eat from _her_ fork, Cove's face reddened, as he pulled his lips into a tight line, uncertain as to whether he should proceed. Looking back to Jamie, examining her face to ascertain whether she was really all right with what she was proposing, he could see the look of concentration in her eyes, serious about him being well-fed and satiated while she was around. She wanted him to enjoy his time with her as much as she was too. Meekly, his eyes were drawn back to the fork still hovering in midair. Closing his eyes to brace himself, he took the plunge, and in one swift motion, he stole a small bite off her fork and swallowed without chewing, before bowing his head to cover his mouth, and hide his burning cheeks. Pleased, she finished what remained on the fork and ruffled his hair, "It's good, right?"

_"yes."_

The rest of the night was packed with shows and activities in between each course. Filled with cheer and laughter, the guests were treated to an adorable skit performed by the local elementary school, an original classical piece composed by a couple of the musically gifted volunteers, and even a magic demonstration by the illusionist who frequented the beachside street just around their neighbourhood. But all too soon, the night was coming to an end, as the founder of ORCA came on stage with a lengthy speech in hand to end the night. 

With a look of gratification, she began with a word about the humble beginnings of the organisation just a decade ago, and despite how difficult it was to tackle such a global challenge head on, she was heartened to have met so many people along the way who shared in this collective vision for a better world. Taking a moment to wipe a rogue tear from her eye, she paused, before continuing with how appreciative she was of all those who made not just this night, but the whole year possible, regardless of how old or how young, how senior or recent these members were, they were all equally important to her personally. Unfolding the rest of her script, she began to read off each and every single name of their hundred-strong crew, pausing to scan through the crowd for the person in question to acknowledge their presence with a grateful smile, before continuing to the next person.

At the mention of Cove's name, his chest swelled with pride, ecstatic to receive such high praise despite only having been a part for a few months. Taking hold of Cove's arm, Jamie was beaming, overjoyed too, delighted to see him experience this much satisfaction for something he poured his blood, sweat and tears into. Tilting her head up, she looked him in the eyes, as she whispered from her heart, "I'm so proud of you, Cove." Stunned into silence by her genuine, heartfelt sincerity, Cove's eyes crinkled at the corner as he cracked a triumphant smile, before squeezing her arm in return, resting his head atop of hers. In that moment of bliss, she melted into his shoulder too, reflecting on the mark he had left in this world.

 _What am I doing with_ my _life?_

**************************************************************

With the dinner finally at its end, save for the four-piece jazz band on the stage, playing a few slow, romantic ballads for the couples in each other's embrace, swaying from side to side on the dance floor. Cove's arm was beginning to feel a little stiff as Jamie clung onto him. Feeling the tingling of pins and needles up and down, he weakly shook Jamie's shoulder, trying to get the attention of her. No response. Perplexed, he gently unfurled her fingers to extract his arm from her vice grip, leaping out of his seat to kneel down beside her to get a better look at her face. But all he was greeted with was a glassy, faraway look in her eyes, dazed and unmoving.

With Cove now in her line of sight, she saw him with different eyes. Seeing him living out his passion and being recognised for it, sure, she was no doubt happy for him and she wished him all the best with it, she wanted this for him. She wanted him to really seize his life, to really throw himself into something great that he believed in, to really go out there and make a change in the world for the better, just like how he had changed hers, and she would never want anything to douse that fiery spirit of his. But, seeing him grow and grow and grow, exploring the world, discovering himself, forming new connections with like-minded people, while she was still here, trapped in the never-changing Sunset Bird, living the same life each and every day on repeat, stagnant and left behind...

A deep, hollow blackhole in her stomach developed, swallowing her whole. As those names that were being read aloud, she felt herself shrink smaller and smaller and smaller with each and every single one, while they became giants in her mind, towering over her, looking down on her, only to turn on their heels and march past her, as if she was an insignificant insect, not worth their attention or time. While she was at their mercy, defenseless, her feet were too tiny for her to run behind and catch up to them. And then there was Cove, standing before her with tight fists. His body, turned away from her, with downturned eyebrows and saddened eyes, dripping with disappointment. Panicked, she staggered towards him with an outstretched hand to reach for his, and with just a hair breadth's away, he took a step forward, a step away from her, leaving her to tumble into the darkness.

Trembling, she clutched her sides with a death grip, trying to keep herself from falling apart at the seams. Desperate to keep her tears from spilling forth, she bit down on her bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood. Clenching her fists even tighter, frustrated, she berated herself for even _thinking_ ill about Cove in such a way. She knew, she knew that he wouldn't abandon her, she knew he would never leave her behind. And why on earth was she feeling so hurt at the thought of him being praised, being happy, and proud of himself? How messed up was she, how shitty of a friend, to be what, so self-important and envious? She didn't deserve to, she had no right to be, especially if there was nothing, nothing,

nothing special about her.

Through bleary eyes, stung by hot tears obscuring her vision, she could see the alarm in Cove's eyes. _How dare you_ , she spat at herself, _how dare you make Cove worry. On a night that was supposed to be_ his _, how did you end up making this about_ you. 

Landing the final blow to her psyche, biting words cutting deep to the core of her very being, she crumpled forward, letting herself fall into Cove's arms. Her chest heaving and her ugly, wet tears dripping everywhere, she cried, she begged, she pleaded.

"I want to go home."

"Jamie..."

_"Please."_

And without a second to lose, he whisked her away.


	6. VI

Huddling her knees close to her chest as she sat in the front passenger seat, Jamie compacted herself into a tiny ball. With one of Cove's hoodies wrapped around her shoulders like a cloak, she concealed herself from the world, her eyes the only thing that could be seen from behind her fringe. With red, dry, and painfully puffy eyes, she listlessly watched the world, the buildings, the lights, the people, pass her by. What was once a whirlwind of a fantasy, a world filled with wonders and unknown possibilities for her to explore, began to make her feel sick to the stomach, its sharp, angular edges were cold and unfeeling to the touch, and its flashy, blinding lights only served to sting her eyes and turn her away. But nothing was more excruciating than looking at him.

Even looking at the outline of his reflection in the window was gut-wrenching. She knew how distressed he was feeling, with his white-knuckle grip on the steering wheel, the agitated running of a hand in his hair, and the frustrated, impatient bouncing of his knee at each red light, only to be followed by the sudden jerking start of the car as soon as it turned green. Worst of all was the look he gave her, his frantic eyes constantly darting between the empty, nighttime road and the stoic, unmoving figure of Jamie, shrouded in darkness.

She knew. She knew that he was this high strung because of her, because he cared for her. But it was abhorrent and sickening to see him like this, to see him fret and fuss over her. That was _her_ job, he can't do that to her. Sinking further into the chair, she lamented, _when did I become so weak, so small, so dependent on baby Cove? How did I become so, so useless, so purposeless?_ With a tired, weary sigh, she tucked her head towards her chin, humiliated. Worst of all, was that he witnessed all of it, her fortress, her walls, her defenses, crumbling down to lay broken and fractured at her feet, only to reveal that she wasn't the person she once thought she was. The salty, metallic tang of tears and dried blood made her want to gag.

A thick, heavy, deafening cloud of silence settled itself between the two of them as they sped down the road.

Further along their journey, Cove relaxed as the foreign, pale white glow of streetlights of the city transitioned into the older, more familiar, warm and creamy amber hue of their neighbourhood. Slowing down as they entered the residential area, he let himself take a long, deep breath in, letting all of it fill every crevice of his lungs, before exhaling it out in an equally drawn out breath through his mouth. Casting a final glance at Jamie to check in on how she was feeling as they approached home, she was still slumped against the door, the rise and fall of her figure a little easier now.

Even with the comforting knowledge that they were almost home, it would still be awhile until Jamie would deem it safe enough to emerge from her slump. And even if she did, Cove wasn't sure if she would confide in him what was wrong. Sure, most of the time she did eventually in her own time, but he knew, he knew those few times when there was just a little something she kept to herself, a little something she stowed away into the furthest corner of her mind - a little something she didn't want him to know. He saw it in the twitch of her smile when it was just a smidge too wide, only for her to turn away and hide it; she must have thought she perfected it after so many years. And of course, he understood. He had kept things hidden from her, and still did, who was he to pry her for it? But at the same time, how could he leave her alone after what happened tonight? He couldn't go to bed and wake up the next morning as if nothing had happened, just another thing to sweep under the rug. Determined not to let the night end like this, he tightened his grip on the wheel, as he firmly set his sights on what laid beyond the road before them.

Noticing the missed turn, Jamie peeked out from behind her knees, her joints creaking at the tiniest bit of movement after being tucked into a ball for so long. Placing a hand on the car door window, she watched the scenery of landed houses fade away into the long grass of the outskirts of town, her mouth wordlessly agape in confusion. But with no time to compose her thoughts, she found themselves taking a detour down a side road, an unnoticeable dirt path just before the large, imposing "Leaving Sunset Bird" signboard. After a couple of seconds of being jostled in the car by the bumpy road that was tucked away behind a cluster of trees and overgrown bushes, it soon gave way to a small, obscure, untouched lookout point. Soon enough, they came to a rolling stop, the rumbling of the engine quietened and was replaced by the chirping of wild crickets.

Resolute, Cove exited the car, mindfully closing the door behind him, before striding around the front to open Jamie's door for her. Seeing this, Jamie scooted away as he approached, head bowed and avoidant of his gaze, careful not to get herself ensnared in his endearing eyes. Taking his time to kneel down before her, he tentatively placed a hand on the car seat near her feet so as not to spook her. "Hey," he asked in a delicate whisper, "do you wanna come out?"

No response.

Tilting his head to the side, contemplating how to coax her out of the cramped car, he waddled around to face his back towards her, his hands primed and ready for a piggyback ride. In a cheery tone, he offered, "Would you like a ride on The Cove Express?" Without looking at her, he could sense the smallest crack of a smile, enough for the faintest giggle to escape her lips before she hastily sealed them once more. He scratched the back of his head with a deflated chuckle, "The Cove Express isn't fancy enough for you, huh?" But with the waggle of his eyebrows, he teased, "Would you like to be carried bridal style instead?"

Scandalised, Jamie slapped a hand to her face and hoarsely groaned out of embarrassment, "Cove! How can you just _say_ that?" Playfully shoving him with enough force for him to wobble on his toes, his responses were quicker as he righted himself once more with a mirthful laugh. He was stubborn when it came to her after all, and no amount of silent treatment or endless waiting was going to uproot him, even if it meant his legs had to go limp and numb. Softening at the thought, and out of pity for the leg workout she was giving him, she relented. "Fine, I'll take," she wrung her lips, finding the courage to say those silly words, "...The Cove Express."

Little by little, she took her time to take her first step of the car, her limbs warming up after being unused throughout the journey. As soon as her hands found purchase on his broad, sturdy shoulders, he securely wrapped his arms under her legs and stood up in one swift, graceful motion. Gently tossing her into the air without warning, she giggled and babbled like a small child, tickled by the tiny brush with danger and small jolt of adrenaline. Clutching onto him even tighter, her face was close enough to his for the breath of her laughter to caress his cheek. Comforted to hear the sweet music of her laugh once more (and gulping at the sensation of how close they actually were), he strode towards the small gap in the railings, where a flight of stairs down to a grassy knoll laid before them.

Towering in the air and with a good vantage point of the area, Jamie's eyes lit up as she was treated to the sight of hundreds of fireflies and lightning bugs, as numerous as the stars above them, dotting the emerald green hillside with their vibrant, golden glow against the black waves of the sea even further below. Mesmerised and with her heart set ablaze, she pestered Cove to hurry up down the stairs, overly eager and enthusiastic to get down there and chase after them. "Come on, Cove! Can't The Express move any faster?"

Cove hadn't anticipated just how steep the slope was, even steeper than the one behind Jamie's house, which as a child, seemed dizzying at the time. With slick sweat beading down his forehead, he took his time to place one foot after the other, regardless of how impatient Jamie was. Mindful to not make a misstep that would send them tumbling all the way down a good hundred steps, he mumbled through gritted his teeth, "I'm getting there, Jamie! Just, give me a bit." But a "bit" was just a _bit_ too long for her. Itching to get herself down, she shimmied her way out of his grip and promptly slid down his back. And the moment her feet made contact with solid ground, she broke into a sprint, flying down the stairs to throw herself into the long grass, leaving Cove in the dust. Stunned and shaken by how speedy she was, he cupped his hands around his mouth to call after her, only to dismiss the thought - chasing after her would be quicker instead.

While she had the head start, he had the longer legs, and made easy work of closing the distance between them in their impromptu race. But with the rush of wind whipping through his hair, and unfortunately into his eyes, he found himself stumbling at the final step and crashing head first into her back, the immense force of his fall catapulting the two of them down the hill. Terrified out of his mind, Cove instinctively wrapped his arms around Jamie and tucked her head close to his chest, using himself to shield her from any stones that were concealed in the grass. With eyes tight shut, he silently sent a desperate plea to the heavens above, and soon enough, they found themselves rolling into a flattened space of land at the bottom.

With the world spinning wildly before his eyes and his head as heavy as a bowling ball, he strained his neck upwards as he struggled to hold himself upright. Disoriented, his eyes flew every which way before catching sight of her, curled up and clutching her sides. Panic-stricken, he crawled towards her and flipped her over, scanning her from head to toe for any possible cuts or bruises she might have gained as they plummeted down to the earth. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he heaved, "Jamie!" He paused to catch his breath, his voice dry and raspy, "Are you hurt?!"

Equally woozy, Jamie's eyes flew open at the call of her name, as it took a few seconds for her vision to focus on the face hovering above her own. Weakly raising a weighty arm to rub the stars out of her eyes, she let it fall across her forehead as she blearily peered back into the deep depths of the baby blue eyes that were trained on her. Letting her chest collapse, she feebly motioned for him to come closer. Holding his breath, he leaned his ear closer to her, his heart still pounding wildly in his chest. Wrestling against gravity to close the remaining gap between them, she huskily whispered, "Do you want to go again?"

Unhurried and unamused by her jape, Cove slowly tilted his head back to face her, only to be greeted with a wicked grin plastered across her face as she burst into raucous, ugly laughter. How she found enjoyment in what he thought of as the physical embodiment of an emotional rollercoaster was a mystery to him. Fatigued by her antics, he could feel his spirit leave his body as he rolled over and fell onto his back to lay beside her, letting his weary bones sink into the earth. With arms and hair splayed out around him, he croaked, "I don't know how you still have so much energy after all that, Jamie." While she dried her tears and recovered from her laughing fit, he gave her an exhausted, forlorn sigh, "I guess I'm just not as spritely as I was in my younger years."

"Yeah, yeah, old man," she sarcastically teased, rolling her eyes and lightly smacking his side, before letting herself sink into the ground too.

\-----------------------------------

Lacing her fingers behind her head, she watched the sea breeze tousle the long grass surrounding them. Looking up at the sky, the stars shone like precious jewels, winking at her from up above, while wispy, cotton-soft clouds leisurely coasted by. Fireflies gently floated around her, peaceful and unafraid, as they flickered in the darkness like Christmas lights. Taking in a deep, full breath of the refreshingly crisp, yet salty air, her breathing fell into a steady rhythm as she felt all her pent up nervous energy melt away, like dainty flower petals carried away in the wind. Finally far away from the frenetic, hectic buzz of the city, the two of them fell into a comfortable, contemplative silence, as Jamie's mind drifted off into the stillness of the night.

With his arms folded behind his head as well, he took a peek at her from the corner of his eye and studied her calm, reflective expression that was illuminated by the halo of lightning bugs around her. Rolling onto his side to get a better look at her, he propped himself up with an arm under his head, curious to know what she was brooding about. After deliberating on the right words to ask, he eventually spoke in a hushed tone, "Something on your mind?"

Despite being momentarily caught off guard by the sound of his voice, she was quick to cast him her signature sidelong glance with a smirk teasing at her lips as she quipped back, "Besides you?" But her smug expression didn't last long as her face soon fell into her silent reverie once more.

Still studying her face, Cove shuffled himself closer to her, ready and keen to hear what she had to say. "I'm listening."

Readjusting her arms to cross them in front of her chest to hold herself close, she felt conflicted, conflicted as to whether she could afford to be honest and open with him. Sure, she knew she could trust and confide in him, and she knew he would always be supportive of her and stand by her side all the same, regardless of whatever she revealed to him. But a part of her - her emptiness, her darkness, her shame - desperately wanted to stay concealed and hidden away, never to see daylight, never to be seen by him, never to be known by him.

Creasing her forehead and twisting her face in response to his earnestness, with her bottom lip caught between her teeth, she felt his consoling hand cradling hers, his thumb drawing soft and slow circles on her skin. Looking up in surprise by his touch, her eyes were met with his own, piercing and so unabashedly crystal clear, his own heart laid bare and on display for her to see.

_"Please?"_

Softening her own expression, she closed her eyes to steady herself as she yielded to his request, "All right." Try as she might to disguise the fear and hurt she harboured, it would all be for naught. But maybe, that was okay.

Drawing herself up from the ground to sit up straight to open her chest, Cove mirrored her, their hands still intertwined with the other's. Scratching her cheek and casting her gaze down to her lap, she took her time to recall and organise her thoughts and feelings on what transpired at the dinner, pondering on where to begin. "Well," she cleared her throat in preparation of coming clean, "Honestly? I felt pretty... Envious of you, when I saw you with all your friends."

Her mouth felt dry and bitter as the words left her, uncertain as to how he would react. But as she stole a peek at him from behind her lashes, Cove only offered her an invested look, urging her to continue. Averting her eyes once more, but a little emboldened by his full attention, she pressed on. "But it wasn't just them. It was all your achievements, all that praise, and all that attention you were showered in. Looking at you and all that you did this summer, I struggled to remember a single thing _I_ had done this summer. Nothing! Nothing amazing, nothing exciting, nothing noteworthy, nothing special. But you?" She exclaimed, "I could remember every little thing you had done."

Ashamed, she buried her face in her free hand, rubbing her fingers at the tension she held in her eyebrow as she scoffed at herself in disgust. "I really thought, that I could be stronger than this, that I could just ignore it and be happy for you. And I am! But..." As her voice wavered, she slapped a hand over her mouth, trying to keep her composure. With a hiccup, she stammered, "I was just a burden instead." Her chest heaved as she drew in an uncontrollable breath, hot tears ready to race down her cheeks. "I'm--" Her throat clammed up on her, her body physically prohibiting her from finishing her confession. But if Cove wanted her honesty, she just _had_ to say the next few words that were already hanging on the edge of her tongue. Scrunching up her face, she mustered up the courage to profess, _"I'm a shitty person, Cove. I'm a shitty friend for feeling this way."_

And like a dam buckling under all that pressure, a tumultuous wave of grief burst forth and barraged her as she bawled her heart out. Her head, hanging low and heavy, fell into the crook of Cove's neck as he scooped her into his arms. Bundling her up in a fiercely protective hug, he held her close to his chest and steadily patted her back to soothe her. Burying his face into her hair, his heart broke to know all the pain she had been holding onto throughout the night, the pain she had been holding onto for his sake. But for her to think so poorly of herself? That was the most ridiculous thing that could ever come out of her mouth, and he wouldn't stand for it.

"Jamie," his voice was thick and warm like honey as he rested his head atop hers, "you're not a shitty friend, and I would _never_ think of you that way. You're my best friend, and no amount of envy or hurt or sadness is going to change that."

"But," she sniffled, drying her eyes on his tear-stained shirt, "I was selfish, Cove! I saw what you had, and I wanted that for myself!"

"And is that a bad thing? To want good things for yourself?"

Jamie's crying stilled as she was stunned into silence, the truth in his words quelling the storm raging inside her.

Gently releasing her from his arms so he could speak with her face to face, he saw the the tear tracks on her ruddy cheeks, glistening in the moonlight. With a faint smile and a light touch, he brushed them away. "There's nothing wrong with wanting better things for yourself, Jamie. You deserve to be happy and proud about yourself and what you do."

Sighing, she slumped forward, distraught. "But that's the problem, right? I don't know _what_ to be happy or proud of."

Running his hands down her arms to catch her hands once more, he leaned down to meet her eyes. "Well, I think you're a great person, Jamie. As much as I like some of the other volunteers, they're not always... The best people, let's put it that way. Yeah, if it weren't for them, a lot of what we've done wouldn't be possible. But they're not as attentive or as supportive as you." Nodding to emphasise his point, he continued, "For better or worse, you always put up with me and my ramblings when I come back. You listen to me when I need to vent, and you're always there when I need to shoulder to cry on, which is you know, all the time. And you're so patient with me, Jamie. I don't think there's anyone willing to wait as long for me as you do." His chest rumbled with a hearty chuckle. "There's plenty of things about you that you should be proud of."

"Cove," She muttered, turning her head to the side, embarrassed by his brazen shower of compliments. But unfazed, he squeezed all the respect he held for her into her hands, as his eyes shone brightly for her. "But it's true! There's so much I admire about you, that sometimes, sometimes, I..." He swallowed, before whispering in a small voice, "I wish I were you."

Astounded by his ardent words for her, she looked up at him with wide eyes, a light blush staining her cheeks. Her chest swelled as she felt her heart grow two sizes bigger. But her shock soon gave way to a warm smile as she laughed at the irony of the situation. "Why would you want to be like me? I've always wanted to be like _you_!"

"Huh?" Cove sputtered; now it was his turn to look surprised.

Undaunted, Jamie poured out her heartfelt opinions on Cove that had been her little secret up till then. And if Cove's compliments were a shower, the praises Jamie was going to sing would be an outright downpour. "You've really grown to become such a wonderful person, Cove. Despite being such a shy and soft-spoken kid when I first met you, you're always a little more confident and assured in yourself every day, taking risks and putting yourself out there in the world regardless of how uncomfortable or challenging it may be. You've really been courageous and brave for my sake, like when you stood up for me at the market when my moms ditched us. You fought for what you believed was right even if I didn't say anything about it. And all the responsibilities you've taken on this summer - your part time job, your volunteer work, _and_ your surfing? It only makes sense that you would do so many things that I wouldn't dare dream of! Need I say more?"

Cove's cheeks steadily grew a bright red shade as he floundered like a fish out of water, his mouth wordlessly opening and closing, unable to make even a peep in response. And with tenderness in her eyes, she squeezed all the devotion and affection she had for him back into his own hands.

_"I really love you, Cove."_

Ah. Oops.

Dropping his hands like a hot potato, her hands flew straight to her mouth. Desperate to withdraw the words that spilled from her mouth, she stuttered, her words disjointed and incoherent. "W-what I meant to say, w-was that there's plenty _about you_ that I really love. And everyone loves you too, you know? You give them plenty of reasons to. I-I didn't mean to say..." But it was too late, he already knew, and there was no backing out of it now. Falling back into an awkward, nervous silence, Jamie grimaced and squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for how Cove might react to those five, accidental words.

Feeling a firm grip on her shoulder that pinned her to her spot, Jamie squeaked, feeling the warmth of Cove's body as he leaned in close to her ear. The deep, measured, yet mysterious tone of his voice sent a shockwave up her spine. "Jamie?"

"Yes?" She whimpered.

"Do you remember what I said, when we were thirteen?"

She gave him a tiny shake of her head, barely noticeable.

"Well," he deliberately paused, leaving her hanging on every word in anticipation, "I swore I'd get my revenge."

"R-Revenge for what?" 

"Oh you know, for all the years spent teasing me." He said with a nonchalant shrug of the shoulders, but she could still feel his arresting presence before her.

"W-what are you going to do?"

Jamie gulped. This was it. Jamie was going to die for her sins, for all the torture she had put the poor boy through ever since they had hit puberty. The exhilaration of seeing his reddening cheeks, the joy she got from hearing him stammer as he was left speechless, and the entertainment she received from seeing him try to hide his fondness for her. Granted, he had dealt a great deal to her too, but just because she lost the battle, it didn't mean she lost the war. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted, and her time on this earth had been a good one. But now, her fate was sealed. Saying a quick Lord's Prayer in her mind, she accepted her untimely demise of being murdered in the middle of the woods on a Saturday night by her crush; no big deal.

Her pulse accelerated as she felt the weight his body shift closer towards her, her heart ringing loud and clear in her ears. With his face drawing closer and closer to hers, mere inches away, the scent of sea salt caught in his hair was intoxicating. Waiting in suspense, the feeling of his breath brushing against the sensitive skin of her cheeks lit them on fire. And she swore she could hear just the hint of a smirk in his voice, as he passionately, inaudibly whispered, _"This."_

The next thing she knew, was the feeling of a pair of lips that molded perfectly against hers - soft and surprisingly sweet, like cotton candy. Melting at the contact, she could feel her body go weak, only for her to be swept up into his muscular arms, deepening their chaste kiss. Electrified, her heart was yearning to burst out of her chest and meet with his. Craving to bring him just a little bit nearer, her own hands found purchase on his arms as she reached up to kiss him back with an equal amount of fervour. And like the spark of the fireworks that danced behind her eyes, it ended just as quickly, fizzling out as they regretfully parted.

Giddy, but still secure in his arms, her head was spinning as much as it did when they had fallen down the hill and fallen into each other earlier in the night. But his deep, dark, wonderstruck eyes anchored her back in reality, righting the world around her. As she looked up at him, the bright, full moon a halo around his head, she couldn't help but ask, "When did you become so bold?"

"I don't know..." He mused, his thoughts still lingering on the intimate moment they had just shared between each other. Staring back into her half-lidded eyes, he joked, "Somewhere between five years and five minutes ago."

Missing the contact of his lips, she placed a hand on his cheek, gently guiding him back down to her once again as she purred, "Can you remind me again?" Cove, always happy to please her, obliged.

_"Gladly."_


End file.
